Eli
by Tenshi Souzou-teki
Summary: Su lider es una persona confiada de si misma y de quienes lo rodean, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el que se le una sea alguien en quien confiar, y ella teme a que un dia el ya no pueda mas y no vuelva a ser el mismo./One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Slugterra y sus personajes no me pertenecen (T.T)… su dueño es Asaph Fipke.

`\\(U.U)

* * *

.

.

.

_ Después de horas frente a la pantalla del monitor se decidió que era hora de culminar, lo apago y se dirigió a la salida del refugio para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

_ Esa semana vivieron muchos sentimientos encontrados. La banda recibió por tercera vez a un nuevo integrante, y no cualquiera, este parecía venir de aquel mundo que para ella es desconocido, aquel que llamaba "superficie" su líder. En el principio no sabía cómo tomar aquella llegada, después de lo que paso con Twist su confianza y la de sus amigos se había vuelto más pequeña en cuanto a lo de nuevos integrantes se trataba. Esta confianza creció un poco cuando trabajaban con Junjie en las Cavernas del Este, no negaría que su inseguridad estaba a rebosar con aquel miedo de ser nuevamente traicionados, pero lo que más le aterraba era por lo que su mejor amigo sentiría al ver la historia repetirse. Eli era una persona decidida, alegre y sobretodo solidario no le extrañaba que fuese tan confiado. Cuando el tiempo pasó y los conocimientos que se tenían sobre el asiático eran positivos, dejaron que se metiera en sus vidas con total tranquilidad, haciendo sentir los malos recuerdos de Twirt como un simple suceso ocurrido por mala suerte.

_ Al salir divisó a su líder sentado en una roca con la vista fija en un punto inespecífico, omitiendo su presencia, era demasiado distraído, un náufrago rodeado de aguas turbulentas hechas de pensamientos que ella no podía ver pero sí suponer que existían.

_ Todo iba bien desde que derrotaron al emperador y devolvieron la paz y a su protector a las Cavernas del Este, hasta que el tercer nuevo integrante hizo aparición. Su líder era un habitante de aquellas tierras no conocidas para los slugterranos, un chico que inspira felicidad y seguridad. ¿Porque no creerían que otro habitante de allí fuese igual? pésima decisión, pero ¿Que iban hacer?... cualquiera se puede equivocar.

_ Eso si, no todas las personas recibieron el golpe tan bajo como el que su líder recibió. Después de un tiempo entrenando y dando todo de ti para crear a un nuevo guardián, te enteras que todo este tiempo estuviste construyendo y fortaleciendo a tu propio enemigo, hijo de aquel con el que habías luchado bastante para evitar la condena de toda bajoterra, donde incluso tuviste que sacrificar a tu propio padre para que tu deber fuese llevado a cabo.

_ Se acercó a él por la espalda y poso sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, este dio un respingón por el susto, pero se calmó al colocar la suyas sobre las de ella y darse cuenta que eran las delicadas manos de la pelirroja. Ella encorvó su cuerpo y lo acercó a la espalda del chico, rodeando su cuello en un cálido abrazo.

_ Desde hace un año que Eli estaba con ellos, un año que se había cumplido hace una semana cuando el joven iniciaba sus dieciséis. Si dijera todo lo que pensaba en voz alta las personas creerían que sentía lástima por el muchacho...pero la verdad era que estaba orgullosa de él, no importa que tan fuerte fueran los combates el siempre se levantaba en cada caída...y sonreía.

_ Lo abrazó con más fuerza como si el chico se le fuera a escapar de las manos. Y es que eso era a lo que temía, a que su líder se alejara de su lado dejando de ser tal cual era. Ella estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, quería que el muchacho siguiera siendo el mismo a pesar de las circunstancias, cuando la mayoría de las personas se cerraban en sí mismas después de haber pasado por algo como eso. ¿Quién le diría a ella que la tercera no sería la vencida?...

—¿Ocurre algo Trix?—Pregunto Eli, extrañado de que la pelirroja escondiera el rostro en su hombro. En su brazo sintió un líquido descender.- _¿Estaba llorando?-._ Preocupado por el estado de su amiga movió su cuerpo hacia ella en un intento por romper el contacto y mirarla a la cara, pero ella no lo dejo interrumpiendolo en el proceso por sus palabras.

—¿Puedes hacerme una promesa Eli?—Susurro Trixie con voz calmada sin dejar su escondite en el hombro.

—¿Qué promesa?—

—Ser siempre Eli—El muchacho empezó a reír haciendo que su amiga lo mirara confundida de su reacción, levantando su rostro del hombro.

—¿Quien mas puedo ser?—Dijo con tono bromista mirando a la joven a la cara. Observó un instante al frente y suspiro.—Lo prometo—Ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos al sentir la calma. Una mano tomo su mentón provocando que los abriera de golpe, y sin esperarlo un pequeño beso se plantó en su blanca mejilla que empezaban a tomar un color carmín.—Volvamos al refugio—Propuso él limpiando con su pulgar el rastro de aquella traicionera lágrima. Quito con delicadeza sus manos de su cuello rompiendo el contacto del abrazo para poder bajar de la roca. Cuando por fin estuvo a la par, ofreció su brazo como caballero en un gesto coqueto.

_ Ella rió por lo bajo de su actitud bromista.— _Nunca cambiará—_ Pensó recordando la respuesta a la promesa. Él se había "confundido", pero ella sabía que en su interior comprendía a lo que ella se refería. Entrelazo su brazo con el suyo en correspondencia a su propuesta.

_ La figura de ambos se hacía más pequeña cada vez que se acercaban más a la entrada de su hogar. Lucían tal cual pareja que volvía de una tarde veraniega en las colinas.

—¿Eh...Trix?—

—Si Eli—

—Puede haber una excepción en nuestra promesa—Se rascó detrás de la nuca.

—¿Cual?—Levantó la ceja sin comprender nada.

—Sabes que hay misiones que requieren trabajo encubierto—

—¡Eli!—Aprovechó su cercanía para darle un codazo.

—Aush...e-es-ta bie-en, está bien—Contestó agarrándose su costado herido con su mano libre. Ella soltó una carcajada por su gesto de dolor.—Oyee—Le reclamó juguetón por su desconsideración.

.

.

.

* * *

(U.U)/`

 _¡Hola!_

 _Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y por llegar hasta acá ;). Disculpa si hay un error por alla arriba._

 _Recuerda dejar un review con tu opinión al respecto. Pequeñas palabras pueden hacer grandes cosas (Sobretodo en mi máquinita bombeadora de sangre T.T)._

 _¡Que tengas un Prospero Año Nuevo!_

— _Saludos y Abrazotes— *Hace una pequeña reverencia como despedida y desaparece corriendo*._

 _ **Tenshi**_

 _ **12/28/2016**_


End file.
